Royai: Kidnapped
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai. I always wondered what would happen if Riza got kidnapped. What will happen to her? How will Roy get her back?  Chapter 3 is up. This is my first one so I'm excited! Please review and enjoy!
1. Kidnapped

Okay this is my first story! So please be easy at first! I'll try to have the second chapter up soon! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Royai: Kidnapped

Roy groaned as they walked down the street. He was stuck with another assignment. He and his five subordinates had to go door to door to find any information in the region. Out of habit he studied his lieutenant. Riza Hawkeye. Her beauty mesmerized him. How he wanted to grasp her and just . . .

He snapped back to reality when Havoc pounded on the next door. It opened and there stood a man. He had sharp teeth, and Roy decided right then and there- he didn't like him. Riza was the first to speak.

"We're here to gather information that may be compatible for military intelligence." she explained. He nodded solemnly.

"Come in, I'm Gr- . . . uhh . . . Greg." He motioned them in the door. Feury then had a sneezing fit, in which Greg got him a tissue. It wasn't long until they heard a click, in which they saw Hawkeye calmly clutching a gun. She deliberately aimed it at Greg!

"That's a nice ouroboros tattoo." she sneered. He only laughed.

"Damn, so you found me out, eh? The Elrics must have forgot to tell you about me. I'm the homunculus Greed." he snickered. "But I'm short on time, so we need to get down to business."

"Then what is it you're after?" Roy questioned. He gave another laugh, throwing down a smokescreen. It wasn't long until their vision was blinded. They heard an explosion as the left wall crumbled. As the smoke cleared it was easy to see that Greed had a hold of . . . Riza? She squirmed in his his grasp. It was useless to use guns against a homunculus. Greed laughed loudly, as he ran off.

Roy gave chase, that is, until Breda and Havoc knocked him down. He strained against the two men.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted. "He's got Hawkeye!"

"Sir, you can't chase after them. It's suicide."

"I don't give a damn!" he yelled, then turned his attention to the fleeting pair. "Hawkeye!"

"So what do you want from me?" she asked. He had taken her to an abandoned building out in the country. It looked as though no one had been there for decades.

"You're a firs-rate bodygaurd for the Flame Colonel, right? Well I could use your protection, and a few other things, babe." He took out a pill the same size as a golf ball. "You see this, when it's ingested it releases a low dose of hormones. It makes the mind submissive, kinda like hypnosis. You'll be my wife if you want to or not."

"You don't seem to be the tied-down type."

"Maybe not, but I'm willing to take a shot." He laughed, edging it towards her mouth. "Now swallow this, don't bite it or you're in for a nasty surprise."

_Your insane if you think I'll swallow that._ she thought as he pressed it towards her lips.

* * *

Thanks please review! I know it's horrible, but it's my first one. I'll get better. Now if you think it sucks please tell me why. I need HELP WITH THIS!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	2. Wife!

Yay! Second Chapter! Are you ready? Well if not then why're you on here? If you are start reading! :)

Greed: Hey, wait a sec, I don't like the part where-

Me: Shhh! They haven't read yet!

Greed: As if I care!

Me: "Sigh" Armstrong . . .

Armstrong: (Pink sparkles fly around as he rips his shirt off) Oh-ho! This technique of flexing the muscles has been passed down the Armstrong line for-

Greed: Okay! I'll keep quiet, just make him keep it on! (Shrieks like a little girl)

Me: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

* * *

Royai: Wife?

Edward walked towards Mustang's office with his younger brother Alphonse. He had a report to fill out and a meeting with the Flame Alchemist. Al tried to calm his hot-headed brother down as Ed thought of names he could call his commanding officer this time. The Elrics stopped, confused, as they walked into the office to see the five men surrounding a table. Where was Hawkeye? Why were they whispering?

"Is this a bad time?" Al finally asked. The men whipped around to see the brothers standing near the door. In no time, Mustang had pinned Ed to the floor, strangling the young alchemist. The troops dove, grabbing the black-haired man, and pulling him off of Ed. Roy strained, wanting to attack again. Ed sat on the floor, choking after the assult.

"What was that for?" he coughed. Freezing as he saw the cold murder in the colonel's eyes.

"You're an idiot! Why the hell didn't you tell us about Greed?" He shouted. "If I knew what he looked like, I could've attacked before he-" he stopped short. He remembered the shock in his lieutenant's eyes which made his anger boil. Too mad for words he leaped again only to have his leg caught by Breda.

"What? What did Greed do?" Al asked frantically. All were quiet until Falman spoke.

"He took Lt. Hawkeye. We don't know what for."

"What!" The brothers said at once. Greed had done some stupid things, but none like this. Ed thought for a moment. "Well if you're going to find her, we can help. We know where Greed is."

Havoc tripped, making a large noise in the large, vacant building. The rest glared at him for being so clumsy. Ed and Al had come along, thinking it was the least they could do for Riza. They weren't in long before the lights turned on. On a balcony stood Greed.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." he smirked. "I didn't know you'd get the kid involved."

"Who are you calling a kid!" Ed shouted.

"Where's Hawkeye?" Mustang demanded, ignoring the dispute. Greed only grinned.

"Relax, she's right here. Riza could you come in here please?" he called. Hawkeye came through the door behind the homunculus.

"Hawkeye! Are you alright?" Roy asked. She didn't respond nor did she resist when Greed put his arm around her. Her eyes were clouded and showed no emotion. "What did you do to her!"

"Long story short, she's in a state of hypnotisim. She's my wife and protecter."

"WIFE?" they all said at once. Greed snapped and the two chimeras Law and Marta appeared. The homunculus led Hawkeye into another room, leaving them to their deaths.

"Colonel! We can handle these two, you find Hawkeye!" Ed shouted. Mustang nodded, going into one of the many doors.

After he wandered a bit, he came into a room with only one light. He shouted for Riza, not caring if Greed found him or not. He came to the middle of the room, where the light shined down. He shouted once more.

"Yes?" a farmiliar voice called. Into the light came Riza, she was alone.

"Thank god I found you. Come on let's go, before Greed comes." He whipped around leading towards the door. He heard a click, then a cold piece of metal against his head. A gun. Riza's gun. Her voice was emotionless as she talked. Then he remembered she was being **controlled** by Greed.

"I'm sorry, but this looks like the end for you."

* * *

Cliff Hanger! I know I'm evil. You'll have to wait until chapter 3. Okay, please review and **vote**! Yep, I'm going to make one where Hawkeye is going to have a bundle of joy come along. So first vote for boy or girl. Then if you choose . . .

Girl, pick one of these names: Ren, Elizabeth, or Mia

Boy, pick one of these names: Seth, Maes (after his decesed friend), or Ron.

Please vote! Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101.


	3. Death of Whom?

OK chapter 3! Ha! Aren't you excited? I still need more votes though . . . so if you haven't yet, get ta votin'!

Ready, on your marks, get set, READ!

Ed: Hey! Wait a sec!

Me: WHAT?

Ed: Delete this story. It's all about the colonel and the lieutenant!

Me: Yeah, that's kind of the point with Royai . . . O.o

Ed: Yes, but **I'm **the main character of Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy: Shut up, and go find the pot of gold under the rainbow, leprechaun.

Me: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Royai: Death of Whom?

He stood frozen. Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye, had a gun to his head. Ready to kill. What should he do? He didn't have much time, and in the blink of an eye, ducked before she pulled the trigger. He knocked the gun out of her hand, then came to snap. He froze again. He thought, _Why? Why am I ready to kill my lieutenant. Someone I've known and cared about for nine years?_ He slowly slumped to the ground and she picked up her gun, aiming once again.

"I-I can't do it. I could never hurt you anymore than I already have. I also can't live without you. So shoot me. But before I die, Riza I love you. I always have and I always will. No matter what happens." He bowed his head closing his eyes, ready for the shot. He sat there, waiting, after some time he looked up. He saw her there, crying. The gun shook as she trembled. Cautiously he took the gun from her. He stood, pulling her closer to him. He caressed her body as she cried.

"Colonel, I'm s-sorry, I couldn't c-control my body."

"Shhh, I know." he whispered. "It's okay." He buried his face into her hair, taking a deep breath. She hadn't realized how cold she was until she was in his arms. Or how tired she was before he had caressed her. After the tears dried up, she snuggled into him. Both heard a noise of footsteps.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Greed asked. Hawkeye ignored him, and Mustang snapped. Letting the flames engulf the artificial human, then blowing him out of the building. Turning his attention back to his lieutenant, he soothed her.

Things seemed to turn to normal after a week. Except for one thing. Roy and Riza spent a lot of time together their subordinates noticed. Event though they didn't make it public, it was obvious they were seeing one another. Ed and Al had to go back to Resembool for a new arm. Ed's old one was melted by a certain alchemist. Greed was already dead inside, and Roy hoped, dead for good.

* * *

I know short. But oh well. **Vote!** That's right, either boy or girl. Then if . . .

Girl choose, Elizabeth or Ren. (Mia was knocked out: no votes)

Boy choose, Maes (after his deceased friend) or Ron (Seth wasn't to popular either.)

Please review! Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101

P.S. Look out for my next two stories! _Royai: Dead or Alive?_ and _Royai: Baby._


End file.
